Chuck vs The New Intersect
by ShamrockNinny
Summary: What if when Casey was sent to dispose of Chuck Sara didn't come in time and the shot was made! Secrets are revealed to Chuck and his family. How will the all recuperate?
1. The Dinner

Hello World! Here I come! This is my first fanfic so be kind or just hide your hate or be positively critical or just do what you intend to! Hope you like!

* * *

John slunk forward not needing to see to know where he was. He was very familiar with the house, having memorized the floor plans. His breath was light and you could barely hear the exhale and inhale. He tightened his grip on the gun when he heard Chucks voice. He rounded the corner and saw a dinner spread on the table. Chuck stood a few feet away from it fretting over something.

"Dear Walker and Casey- no it sounds to formal" Chuck cleared his throat and tried again. John felt a stab of pain in his heart. Hearing Chuck made his usually steadfast resolve waver. He didn't want to kill Chuck. The majors words came back to him

-"People will torture him and his family, he served his his country well and will be proud to die for it"-

Pictures of a bloody tortured Chuck entered his head. Chuck didn't deserve that but he didn't deserve death either. Chucks voice cut into his thoughts.

"You guys have been great, no wonderful, I want to thank you. I want to thank you. If I had money I would give it to you, if I had talent I would use it for you but I don't. So I am offering all I can give. If you ever need me I'll be there. I would do anything for you guys.-Yeah that's good, I can say that"

Chuck's unsure voice sounded so vulnerable. Chuck had always been willing, always ready to help them. A memory flashed back to John. A gun fight in some old warehouse. A guy had been about to shoot him when Chuck had tackled John to the ground taking the bullet for Casey. John pulled himself from the memory and turned toward his task. He aimed and fired.

* * *

Duh! Duh! Duuuuuh!


	2. Blood on their hands

Thanks for reading so far! I will continue updating until the story is done and I will tell you if the story is done! Enjoi!

* * *

The doorbell rang and Chuck moved just in time for the bullet to miss his heart but not enough for it to miss hitting near it. Chuck collapsed and Sara walked through the door. She didn't see Chuck at first and spoke.

"Chuck the intersect was destroyed, we need you now"

she then saw Chuck on the floor and swore. She ran towards him and John seeing his mistake ran forward also. Sara looked up at Casey in surprise but then a dark understanding overcame her face. Chucks blood was staining the kitchen floor and his breath was short and hitched. When he saw Casey surprise, fear, and betrayal overcame his pained face. John realized he was still holding the gun.

"Casey?" his voice was barely a whisper yet it held more emotion than it had ever held before. His chocolate brown eyes were wide with pain both physically and mentally. John looked away and concentrated on the wound. Sara had her hand pressed hard against the wound desperately trying to do an action to take her mind from the agony she felt at seeing Chuck's bleeding form. Of course she had known somewhere in the back of her head that once the government was done with Chuck they would kill him. But as the months had slipped by she had found herself perplexed and captivated by those innocent doe eyes that looked at her with complete and total adoration. She had found herself slipping and now her she was standing over Chuck trying to make it so he didn't die just so the government could use and exploit him even more.

John's face slipped into a somewhat grimace frown when he saw that despite Sara's efforts the wound was still bleeding severely.

"Casey, call in the medics"

John nodded and stood up. He glanced at the scene. It made him feel sick with guilt when he looked in Chuck's eyes and saw that he was already forgiving him. John called it in. The medical team would be there in 10 minutes. John stood for a few seconds staring at his hands. One held the gun, the other was covered in blood. Both Sara and Casey were so caught up that they didn't hear the door open. Ellie's loud horrified scream being the thing that caused both of them to snap to attention.

* * *

Duh Duh Duuuuh! Please R&R!


	3. Help please?

Hey I am not sure what I should do with Ellie and Devons reaction to the whole chuck shot and stuff could I have some ideas thrown at me... I tried to get a beta but I was met with rejection every single time...so just know that I really did try


End file.
